harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly is put on trial
The town goes to Worcester to see Molly put on trial for all her crimes! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Anne files charges against Molly for her myriad crimes, and realizes that there is no chance that there would be 12 people who weren't affected by her crimes, so there was a change of venue to Worcester. *William temporarily separates from Patricia and was about to divorce her over her obsession with Roger picking up where he left off after being hurt by Molly, until Dylan explained to her how HE was sexually abused and managed to get on with his life. This allowed her to relent in her decision and brought them together again. Our first scene is in Worcester, Massachusetts, the second largest city in Massachusetts, after Boston, and the main courthouse in downtown Worcester. Most everyone in Harpers Falls was at the courthouse, for the trial of Molly Wainwright. Molly sat at her table and was glaring at everyone. She was furious that her dismissals of those crime charges were thrown out; and now she was on the hook once again. She pounded the table in fury, and nobody seemed to care. How can these rotten pieces of trash put ME on trial?! she sulked, I am sweet Molly Wainwright, I am the best and brightest, I am a high honors graduate! Everyone loves me! Molly's glum nature never left her, especially when parade after parade of witnesses went on the stand to testify about the crime sprees that she committed. People from all over. Fall River; Boston; Somerset, Illinois; anywhere Molly had the crust to be in, unhappiness and misery ensued. Finally, the trial was nearing it's close. Molly wheedled in a pathetic attempt at a closing argument, "Please!" she whined, "I am a sweet and innocent woman, who are you going to believe? Sweet wonderful me, or a bunch of liars?!" The jury came back immediately. "GUILTY!" they screamed in unison. Molly looked like she had been hit in the stomach. "NO!" she screamed, her rage reaching rapid fire. "YOU BASTARDS CAN'T CONVICT ME! NO! I'M MOLLY WAINWRIGHT! EVERYONE SHOWERS ME WITH ACCOLADES!" "Shut up!" the judge said coldly, "the evidence against you was numerous and true!" "Shut up yourself, you damned old fool!" Molly raged, "You're nothing! I defy this judgment! I defy this conviction! I don't give a damn what any of you stupid liars say! I am Molly Wainwright! I am the epitome of sweetness and light! Everyone loves me, no matter what you stupid morons say! All I do is jokes and good fun! Murdering those kids was FUN! How can any of you lot dispute me on that one?! They asked for it! THEY ASKED FOR IT! They displeased me!" The entire crowd in the courtroom shook their heads in disgust. Dylan glared at this woman, who has done all sorts of damage to his family. "You are a plague!" he spat in anger at Molly. Molly couldn't care less. "I am utterly perfect!" she flung back at him. "Answer me!" Molly screamed, "I say answer me, damn you!" She then slapped Dylan across the face, "You better answer me when I speak to you, damn your ass!" "He doesn't have to answer you, you rotten lying bitch," the judge said furiously, "you will pay for your crimes. That is all!" The judge and the jurors all stormed out. The guard tried to grab Molly, but she kicked him hard in the shins. "You get your hands off of me!" she spat, "You won't put your grimy hands on wonderful regal me!" Sheila grabbed her and bent her arm up, "You WILL go with that guard for your punishment!" she said with gritted teeth, "or I will mop up the floor with you!" Molly slapped Sheila hard across the face, "I will not!" she said angrily, "You damned lot will have to realize that I am better than you are!" Molly then kicked Sheila when she was down. "Ha!' she said nastily, "Get up from that, bitch!" Sheila did, and rushed her, grabbing her and slamming her head on the floor. "You stupid bitch!" Sheila said furiously, "You ought to know that I would get up from that kick!" The guard whose shins Molly kicked, helped get everyone else out of the courtroom while the two sworn enemies fought it out. A few minutes later, Sheila came out in triumph. "Guard," she smiled, although she looked like she had been through the mill, "you can take out the trash!" The guard smiled, "All right, Mrs. Watkins," he said, and grabbed Molly, who was enraged. "You'll burn in hell for railroading me like this," she screamed, "The whole damned lot of you! You railroaded me to jail once again! You will all rot in hell!" Molly was once more thrown back into the Super Max at Harpers Falls law enforcement center, where she would be sitting for the remainder of her natural life. The rest of the prisoners laughed at her, because they knew that she had lost! "You stupid lot shut up!" Molly screamed, "I won't be here for long, and I will have a friendly guard to let me out, and I will do more evil! Long live Molly Wainwright! Long live Evil!" The laughing taunting prisoners still jeered at her, while Molly sank on her cot. "Damned lot!" she sulked. "I will get even with them all! Just you wait!" This was the worst defeat that she ever thought she could see! What will happen next? *Now that Molly has been highly defeated, will she realize that she can't bully people, or will she just not care? *What new surprises will affect the people in Harpers Falls? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila